Breakfast for Maura
by roethfan7
Summary: This is a story about breakfast in bed amongst other things. One-shot. This is a M rating story.


**A/N: Hey Everyone. Been a long while since I posted a story. This is a one shot that popped up in my head and had to write it. I had some inspiration in writing this so I hope you enjoy. Even though I rated this a T this is really more of a M rating so if this isn't your thing please don't read. Again, please enjoy.**

* * *

Maura slowly stirred from her peaceful sleep. Upon waking up she looked over her shoulder looking for her morning kiss that always came from the sleepy Jane that was snuggled tight against her. She soon realized that Jane was no longer there. Sighing Maura could only think _where did she go to? _Maura rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling for a minute before hearing the noise of items being shuffled around in the kitchen. They were a little loud and that prompted her to sit up in the bed a little worried because Jane wasn't around. Her worry was soon replaced with the smell of breakfast. _Mmmmm. My baby must be trying to surprise me with breakfast in bed again._

Maura decided that this time she wasn't going to allow Jane to surprise her with breakfast in bed. She decided she was going to be the one who was going to do the surprising. Slowly slipping out of the bed so she didn't make too much noise Maura padded towards the door of her room and slowly peeked her head out to make sure Jane wasn't already on her way to bring breakfast. Not seeing Jane in the view and hearing shuffling noises in the kitchen still, she knew Jane was still cooking. She slowly tip-toed down the hallway leading to the kitchen and peeked her head around the corner of the wall and looked into the kitchen to see Jane in her boy shorts and t-shirt. The sight of Jane in her boy shorts brought a smile to Maura's face _my baby is so damn sexy and she doesn't even know it._

Jane was unaware of Maura coming up behind her until she felt the arms of the blonde behind her wrapping around her. A large smile slowly spread across her face, "Hey sweet girl. Did you sleep okay?" The only response Jane received were small kisses placed on her neck by the woman behind her. Turning around in her arms Jane placed a kiss on the lips of the woman now in front of her. "I'm guessing by that response that you slept pretty well." Again, the only response she received was Maura leaning up and placing a kiss on the soft lips that belonged to her girlfriend. "Mmmmmm. You know I love your kisses but I have to keep a watch on the food. I don't want to let the food burn."

"But baby, I love your kisses." Maura reached up again kissing Jane, this time deepening the kiss. Running her tongue along Jane's bottom lip she was allowed entrance. Jane found the will to break the kiss before it turned into more.

"Sweetie, I love your kisses too but breakfast is gonna burn," leaning down she placed a soft kiss on Maura's lips. Turning around Jane turned her attention to the breakfast still currently cooking.

"Awww. Baby. Breakfast is more important?"

"No it's not more important, I just don't want it to burn or start a fire or something. Plus I was supposed to be the one surprising you with breakfast in bed."

"Fine." Maura stuck her lip out and started pouting. "I see how it is." She turned around and started walking back towards the room.

"Sweetie, don't do that. No pouting." Jane walked over to where Maura was standing and gave her a kiss. "I'll be back there in a minute with breakfast, okay?"

"Okay." Maura left the pouty look on her face and Jane gave her one more kiss before turning her attention back to the breakfast.

Maura walked into the room and got back in bed. All she could do was think about how lucky she was to come to Boston and meet the detective, her detective. Propping a couple pillows against the backboard she laid back and waited for her detective to bring her breakfast in bed.

A couple minutes later Jane walked in the door with breakfast on a tray. Walking over to Maura who was patiently waiting for her, she placed the tray over her lap. "Thanks baby. This looks really good, smells good too." Reaching over she gave Jane a kiss on the lips. Jane walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in next to Maura and waited patiently while she ate. "You didn't make anything for yourself?"

"I ate while making yours. I'm good. Plus that really isn't want I want for breakfast."

"Oh really? What did you have in mind for breakfast?"

"I'll tell you but you have to finish your breakfast first."

"Okay." Maura looked at her for a second wondering what the detective had up her sleeve but decided not in inquire more. They both sat there content with each other's company while Maura ate her breakfast. Once Maura had finished her breakfast she started lifting the tray and getting up but Jane was quick to stop her.

"I'll get this. You sit here and I'll be right back." Jane grabbed the tray and was out the door quick.

_Hmmmm. I think I'm going to surprise you again detective._ Maura quickly got up from the bed and headed out to the kitchen where Jane was, putting the dishes in the sink to be cleaned later. Before Jane knew it Maura was behind her wrapping her arms around her.

Jane quickly spun around surprised at Maura's ninja like skills to be able to sneak up on her twice. "Hey, I was just coming back in there. Didn't you want to know what I really wanted for breakfast?"

"Well baby, I have a feeling I know what you want for breakfast but I really wasn't finished with mine." A smirk slowly made its way across Maura's face.

"But…" Jane quickly had any rebuttal silenced by Maura kissing her. Seeking entrance with her tongue, Jane happily allowed the kiss to deepen. Jane being the natural leader backed Maura up until she was against the island in the kitchen. Not wanting to allow Jane to take the lead Maura quickly turned Jane around so she was the one backed up against the island. Still kissing, Maura slowly traced her hands down the sides of Jane's ribcage and stomach until she came to the hem of Jane's shirt. Running her hands underneath the shirt she slowly lifted it up until the piece of clothing was fully off her detective and she threw it across the kitchen.

Once the offending piece of clothing was gone Maura quickly moved her mouth from Jane's lips and had her mouth over Jane's nipple, licking and gently sucking until the nipple became a hard nub. Not allowing the other nipple to be ignored she moved to the other nipple giving it the same attention. Jane couldn't help but entwine her fingers in Maura's hair while she lavished attention on her nipples.

While paying attention to Jane's nipples, Maura slowly moved her hand down Jane's body until it was between her legs and slowly started massaging feeling the wetness slowly grow between Jane's legs. "Mmmmmm. Maur. That feels so good." Jane's legs started to give out a little and Maura noticed and helped Jane up onto the ledge of the island. Once Jane was up there Maura helped Jane slip her boy shorts off.

Once the boy shorts were gone Maura replaced the cloth that used to be there. Taking her tongue she slowly licked the length of Jane's wetness which elicited a sigh that turned into a low growl. Before Jane knew it Maura entered her with her tongue searching for the nub she knew would bring Jane the most pleasure. Applying more pressure with her tongue she slowly took Jane's clit between her lips and slowly started sucking. "Mmmmm. Maur." Jane's hands found their way into Maura's hair.

As Maura was administering pleasure with her tongue she slowly inserted one finger inside Jane and slowly started pumping in and out, pausing briefly to tease Jane before she reentered her with two fingers. Maura worked up a slow rhythm increasing her speed with each stroke. Feeling Jane was close to climaxing she thrust deeper inside Jane and applied more pressure with her tongue. Before she knew it she felt Jane closing around her while Jane groaned saying Maura's name.

Getting up quickly Maura was able to keep Jane from slumping over in exhaustion. "Come on baby. Let's get you to bed."

"Okay." Was all Jane was able to say while Maura helped her off the island and leading her back to the bedroom.

* * *

**So did you like it? If so please let me know. I love hearing what you have to say.  
**


End file.
